Too Make You Feel My Love
by Werewindle
Summary: A set of corresponding drabbles inspired by the song “To Make You Feel My Love” sung by Garth Brooks Added Lucius' Eternal Punishment


Since FF.N in their infinite 'wisdom' has decided that song fics or fics that quote song lyrics are unacceptable I am forced to 'adjust' this. If you want to read this uncut up you can find it here: http/www. livejournal. com/users /werewindle /24718. html (just remove the spaces - since FF.N frowns on urls as well)

**

* * *

To Make You Feel My Love  
By: Werewindle  
E-mail: Website: http/groups. Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Don't own them or the song.  
Pairing: Hp/SS  
Rating: FRT - Fan Rated Teen  
Summery: A set of corresponding drabbles inspired by the song "To Make You Feel My Love" sung by Garth Brooks**By: WerewindleE-mail: Website: http/groups. Fandom: Harry PotterDisclaimer: Don't own them or the song.Pairing: Hp/SSRating: FRT - Fan Rated TeenSummery: A set of corresponding drabbles inspired by the song "To Make You Feel My Love" sung by Garth Brooks**_

* * *

_**

What is that fool boy doing out here in the middle of a thunderstorm without even a cloak on? "Potter"

"It's too much, I can't do this! Why do they ... I just ..."

"What Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sixteen and they expect me to save them all from that monster when they, _grown adults_, can't even say his name! It's not fair! I just want to be normal, not have to worry about secret training or hiding my abilities, always looking over my shoulder. I want it to end."

"Unfortunately Potter life is not fair. You have been given a heavy burden, there will be no _normal _no _peace_ until Voldemort is vanquished."

"But I'm not the hero that they want. I can't do this by myself!"

"Then don't. Train, become the hero that is needed. But don't do it alone. Others are willing to help, let them add their strength to yours."

"Will you Professor? Could you help me?"

"I have been all along. Now come here Mr. Potter before you catch cold. I'm sure Poppy would like to go at least a week without having you in the infirmary."

**_

* * *

_**

"Potter what are you doing in the Astronomy Tower after curfew?"

"Nothing Professor."

"Why don't I believe that? Look at me. Oh really Potter, its not like its the first time I have seen a student crying in the tower."

sigh "Come here. Sit."

"Wha-"

"Just come here! Lean back. There. Now, you see that star there, hmm? That is Canopus.

The three faint groupings; Carina, Puppis and Vela, make up Argo Navis. An ancient constellation, practically gone now. Its only bright star is Canopus. In the southern hemisphere it been used for navigation, like we use Polaris. It is some times called the Star of Saint Catherine because Christian pilgrims used it..."

**_

* * *

_**

"I have spoken to the Headmaster Potter, about furthering your training this summer." A familiar voice spoke from behind as Harry slipped off his invisibility cloak. Dropping the cloak across the bench in front of the lockers in the Prefects' bath Harry turned, puzzled at the news. Long used to the Potions Master showing up at random.

"As you know you must spend time at your Aunt's home to restore the wards, but you need only stay there a short time - a week would suffice. The rest of the summer will be spent with me at my manor. There are wards in place so that you may use your wand without alerting the ministry. I can even teach you the hexes and curses that would set off Hogwart's Dark Arts wardings."

Snape pushed off from the wall and stalked closer. "Lupin, Tonks and Bill Weasley would all offer their help training at some point for various intervals, if you wish." He stopping within arms reach and peered into green eyes. "Of course you may still stay at the burrow the last week as well." Snape paused and Harry bit his lip waiting for the clause or insurmountable reason this couldn't be.

The Potions Master leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "That is if you would like to stay with me, you certainly don't have too." Harry blinked stunned at the invitation before throwing himself at the often aloof Professor and hugging him tightly. Hesitantly Snape returned the embrace one hand coming up to cradle the back of Harry's head. At the feel of scalding tears he drew the boy closer cursing the fates that set such a life on a child that a small show of caring brings tears.

**_

* * *

_**

Out walking Harry spotted something moving at the edge of the forbidden forest, wary he drew near wand out. From the underbrush a body immerged. Naked, obviously weak and pale between the cuts and bruises mottling the skin streaked with dried blood and dirt. Harry's heart stopped eyes caught by a mark on the right shoulder - the Snape crest. Oh god! It was Severus.

Gently he levitated the injured man off the ground and to him. He transfigured a stretcher to hold Snape and spelled it float in front of him, flinging his robes over the still form. Urgently he made his way across the grounds guiding the fragile bundle not daring to run lest he cause anymore damage.

Poppy had healed all that she could - closing wounds and fixing bones, stopping only when she had to for fear of overloading the exhausted Snape. Harry waited till the others left before moving to sit at Severus side. He had raged earlier at seeing this man so broken.

Severus had taken him over the summer taught him everything he could to help him survive. They had grown close over evening spent reading and playing chess, when bodies were to sore to from training to move and his mind stretched form the days lessons. They talked of families; the ones they grew up in and the ones the all ways dreamed of. They talked of history and the future, quidditch and music.

It hurt him to see the proud teacher, a trusted friend hurt so. But Harry had gotten over his anger, cold determination taking its place. Harry reached out and pulled the memory of Snape's ordeal in to his own mind. He would hunt down those responsible and make them pay. Voldemort had to be destroyed that was his duty, but he would take this vengeance slowly and present their hearts as token to his beloved - as was his right.

**_

* * *

_**

The finale battle had come sooner then most expected. Harry was more then ready. All around him people fought, he sent out a few well-placed curses but saved his strength for Voldemort. They faced each other over a few scant yards distance. Harry waited silent as the Dark Lord ranted and boasted. Never blinking never making a sound - waiting.

Voldemort incensed at Harry's lack of reaction threw a curse at him; Harry bated it away as if it were nothing. Again the Dark Lord struck and Harry merely flicked it away and stepped closer. Now Harry started drawing power to him calling the winds. All around them swirled a cyclone of Air and Magic - Voldemort was trapped.

Suddenly wary of the cold man that had replaced the brash boy of old he tried to more space between them only to be rebuffed by the caging winds. Gaining his balance he saw Harry chanting a spell, desperate to distract him Voldemort flung curse after curse at him. Nothing worked, they ricochet off and were absorbed by the winds. But still the mad man tried and grew weaker from the strain.

When Death came for him it had green eyes.

The body of Tom Riddle fell apart no longer animated by a soul. Harry had sent that to a very uncomfortable place where it would be devoured by a certain demon. Call it Tom repaying his debts. Still Harry incinerated the remains and gathered them into a steel box pulled from his pocket and resized. The be-spelled box would go as proof of Voldemort's rise and death.

Quickly he crossed over to Dumbledore and presented him the box. Leaving the Order and the newly arrived Aurors to clean up and hunt down the fleeing DE's Harry slipped away. No one noticed him circle around and disappear - three bodies in toe.

The morning dawned bright and clear as the news of the finale battle spread. There was rejoicing through the wizarding world and a crowed grew out side the doors of the Ministry of Magic. Fudge tried to settle the crowd but they wouldn't, until two bodies fell from the sky at his feet. Behind him on the very doors of the building blazed the names of every Death Eater still alive.

**_

* * *

_**

Snape not long from the hospital wing and still using a cane to steady himself led a blindfolded Harry. He was not quite sure what kind of surprise would entail them apparating half way round the globe but still very excited. Silently the other man nudged him to face the way he wanted and removed the blindfold.

Harry gasped. They were in a lush green Japanese garden. Off to the right over the winding creek an arched bridge, painted bright red caught his eye, a stone path leading to it. Severus guided them up it and they paused in the middle of the bridge to gaze at the Koi. Harry turned to his lover eyes wide with wonder.

"This is an ancestral home. I know you are frustrated by all the people hounding you in England and I thought, even if we don't live here, we could come here to get away." Severus stroked a tan cheek searching green eyes. "Call it a wedding present."

Harry pulled Severus down for a kiss trying to show this man how much he loved him. "I have a present for you as well. I can restore your powers to you, your stolen magic. You could make potions again."

"No, Harry the only way to do that would be to call up a demon. I can't let you trade anything for that. Never."

"But I didn't."

"Then how?"

Harry looked up through his lashes at his lover, "They never did find Lucius Malfoy's body." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Might not have much of a soul, or power now that Voldemort is dead, but well... The Malfoys' are part veela, aren't they?"

"You - He -" Severus was stunned.

"He makes a very pretty body slave." Harry stated lips brushing Severus' before capturing another kiss.


End file.
